Gojou Masaru
(Defender) |number= 5 (Teikoku) 25 (Zero) |element= Wood |team= Teikoku Gakuen Zero (co-coach; GO Game) |seiyuu= Tōru Nara |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Strikers |debut_anime= Episode 001 Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon |debut_manga= Chapter 2}} Gojou Masaru ( ) is a defender for Teikoku Gakuen and also for Zero in the GO Movie. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"His history and motives are unclear to all but himself."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"Nothing is known about this enigmatic player's background or motivation."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese Version *''"A man shrouded in mystery. Not even Kidou Yuuto knows his mind."'' ---- English Version *''"A man shrouded in mystery. Not even Jude Sharp knows his mind."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"Nothing is known about this enigmatic player's background or motivation."'' Appearance He has fair skin and brown hair with a curled bang. As well as a long face, a sharp nose and a huge and creepy smile. He also wears glasses. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is taller and his hair is longer. He also wears a white shirt and a dark blue coat and dark blue pants with a belt. Plot Season 1 His team lost in the Football Frontier preliminaries finals to Raimon by a score of 1-2. In the Nationals, his team was crushed by Zeus. Season 2 He appears along with his teammates to have a practice match against Raimon so Kidou, Endou and Domon could master Death Zone and later create Death Zone 2. Season 3 He watched the friendly match between Endou's team and Kidou's team in episode 127 along with his teammates. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. He replaced one of the members of Zero, during the match against Raimon. Game Appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Masaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kibayama Douzan (Zero Adults's Community Master located at God Eden); *'Item': SEED's First Evidence (Dropped from Daigojoukanrikai); *'Player': Isogin (Holy Road Stadium's Community Master); *'Hissatsu': Gravity Point After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 5270 Kizuna Points Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 189 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 76 *'Body': 67 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 66 *'Guts': 63 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 189 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 76 *'Body': 67 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 66 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 23 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 118 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 52 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 10 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 126 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 77 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Technique': 143 *'Block': 114 *'Speed': 117 *'Stamina': 119 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 113 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 116 *'Lucky': 100 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 116 *'Lucky': 100 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Teikoku form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Zero form *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven * * * * Inazuma Eleven 2 * * * * Inazuma Eleven 3 * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (L5 Heroes only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (L5 Heroes only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'Megane' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Omote to Ura no Ouja A' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Omote to Ura no Ouja' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Heaven of Eden' *'Zero Extreme' *'Hell of Eden' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Dark Heroes' *'L5 Heroes' *'Comical Megane' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Dark Heroes' (Adult form) *'Guard Stars' *'Groves' Trivia * Even though he only had a brief moment of screen time in Inazuma Eleven, he won the popularity poll on the Inazuma Eleven Official Website due to fans rigging the votes. *He makes a cameo appearance in the Danball Senki W anime, another game and show produced by Level-5. *As stated in Danball Senki W, he has a little brother. It's unknown if that also counts for Inazuma Eleven but is mostly likely. *He is the only person who stayed in Teikoku Gakuen after season 3 to appear in the GO series, probably due to popularity. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Ares characters